For Better or For Worse?
by Sandlesloveblooms
Summary: Greg returns from the army. That's all I can say. Please read and review!


For Better or For Worse?

Summary: Greg's back from the army. Can't say anymore.

A/N: Let's pretend Greg never became a CSI and never saw all the things he did while in the field. Okay, thanks.

A/N 2: This one is for Tabi!!!!! ; ) I'm sorry if this is confusing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope.

----------------------------------------------------

Sara walked around her apartment in a shirt. It was a butten down shirt that Greg had left at her apartment when he had to stay there after being evicted from his own apartment. She also had on a pair of sweats.

She was carrying a mug of hot chocolate for comfort food.

She softly tiptoed to the room with a sign reading 'Kara and Gregory' taped on it. She opened the door and peaked in. She saw Kara curled up in a bed next to her brother, Gregory. Sara walked over to the twins.

At the moment Gregory turned towards her, exposing his face. Sara sighed, thinking about how much he looked like Greg.

If only Greg could have seen his son. If only Greg hadn't been drafted to war. If only she could have told Greg that she was pregnant before he left. If only Greg had been the one to help deliver her children, not one of the other CSIs.

She wasn't even suppose to be pregnant. It had been previous weeks when Greg finally confessed his feelings to her. So they started dating but nothing really involved. Just a few kisses, dates, nothing more.Then the night before he was suppose to leave, they had one last party. It was at his apartment, just the two of them. They were drunk. It all started with a kiss and grew to more than that. The day he left was horrible. She had to practically be pulled away from him. She wasn't sure if Greg even remembered what had happened the night before. She had left, confused and unnerved. But when she saw him later at the airport he didn't seem to remember. A few weeks later she found out she was pregnant.

She never once in all the letters she sent him, told him that she was pregnant. Then the letters stopped. She had heard stories about the bombings and how hundreds of soldiers were dying each day. Somehow Greg was mentioned and assumed for dead. She was already knew she was having twins; one boy, one girl.

So that was when she decided to name the boy in honor of his father. So the boy became Gregory Hojem Sidle.

She walked out to the couch, flopping down on it, closing her eyes. Every time she looked at Gregory, she was reminded of that night, of Greg, of their feelings.

She felt her self drifting off...

* * *

She awoke with a start when smeone entered her apartment without knocking.

Sara leaped up and grabbed the knife she kept above her fire place and turned, prepared to attack, and froze.

It was Greg, sun-tanned, bearing a scar on his cheekbone. He was still wearing his army pants, combat boots, and a thin white t-shirt. He set his pack on the floor. He came over to her, an odd look on his face.

It was a look she would have known on any other man's face as he greeted the love of his life. She had seen it blaze in her father's eyes, her brother's eyes, but never in Greg's. It was there now.

Sara jumped to her feet and threw her self into his arms. It was not the young lab rat that she grew to know so very well who caught her, but a man, confident in who he is and what he wanted. Sara had time to emit one squeak before he covered her mouth with his. She clung to him and lost herself in his warmth, a melting forming in her belly and legs that went beyond desire.

Greg drew back, took a breath and kissed her again, his lips sweet and moist, his arms hard with new muscle as he lifted her off the floor. Sara's hands explored the muscles of his back, the softness of his blond hair, but her mind could escape his mouth for only a second before it came back to his kisses. Greg carried her to her counter and sat her up top of it so their faces were at the same level.

Greg kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her palms. Finally she tugged away and rested her forehead on the V of tanned flesh that showed in the collar of his shirt.

"We were sent home yesterday." Greg whispered. "I took the first plane back to Vegas and drove straight here. I couldn't wait. I knew you'd be here."

Sara looked up into his eyes. She felt her chin quiver. All she could do was hide her face against his shirt again as the tears came in a rush. Greg held her close and ran his fingers through her hair as Sara cried herself out. She didn't even try to apologize as her head slowly cleared. She knew he understood.

"I didn't even know you were coming back." Sara whispered at last. "I've missed you so much!"

"Good." Greg replied over her head. "I wouldn't want you to forget my lovable self." His tone sounded just like it did before he left for the war; playful and teasing.

She laughed and sobbed at the same time, then pulled a tissue from the Kleenex box sitting on the counter, wiping her eyes. "I thought you were dead. There were so many reports about it. Everyone else thought so too." She stopped talking and looked in his eyes before adverting hers. "I got your uniform all wet." She commented, looking down at the wetspot on his shirt.

Greg's smile made her heart do funny things. "It doesn't matter. Um...you've acquired guests, I see."

Sara half turned to see two young children making their way to the room. She allowed Greg to help her down off the counter and picked up the twins.

"Ah...a...right. Um...this is Kara." She said, motioning to the child with big chocolate eyes staring up at him and her hair in a small light brown braid. Sara pointed to the other one who had the same big brown eyes and hair color as his sister. "And this is...Gregory." She put the twins down and crouched to their level, Greg doing the same."Gregory, Kara, meet your father. Greg, meet your son and daughter." She said.

Greg collapsed on the floor, his mouth hanging open. "My...my kids? I'm a father? When-" He stuttered.

Grabing the childrens hands, Sara turned away from him and headed down the hall. Apparently Greg _didn't_ remember that night. She shook her head sadly.

Greg followed her, stunned, as she opened the door to a room with the children's names on it and went in. He watched as she put Gregory in a race car bed. He couldn't wrap his mind around what she said. They're...his? He's a parent with...Sara? He knew they had been dating before he left but he didn't remember anything happing beyond them trading kisses. He turned back to the scene, shaking his head in confusion

She was about to set Kara down in the pink bed beside it when Kara said softly, "I want to sleep by Greggy." Sara smiled and tucked the girl's tiny frame in beside her brother. She instantly fell asleep.

Sara walked to the door and held it open for Greg. But Greg didn't move. Gregory was staring at him with wide curious eyes and Greg stared back at his mini-me.

Sara touched his arm and he broke out of his trance, shaking his head and following her back to the living room.

Greg's eyes instantly locked with her's.

There was a look in Greg's eyes that made goosebumps ripple across her flesh. She watched him with a mixture of nervousness and anticipation as he walked over to the door and locked it again.

"When did all this happen?" He whispered, coming back over to her.

"I don't think this is the best time to do what I think you want to do," she pointed out.

"There will never be a good time." Greg put his arms around her again. He kissed her temple, then his lip drifted until they found her's again. This kiss was long, slow, and sweet, the kiss of lovers who had all of time.

At the end of it, Greg held Sara's face in his hands. "I am no longer a young lab rat, Sara Sidle." He told her soberly. "I am a man who's seen all the horrible things people do to each other, all the hardships the people in those third world countries have to endure. I have seen so many people die, many of them my comrades. What kept me going, made me hold on for just one more day was the thought of coming home and seeing you. I do not want to have to wait for anything anymore. I spent more than 4 years waiting. If I die tomorrow, or the day after, I want to go with the taste of you on my lips."

He kissed her again, slowly, folding her into a embrace that left her breathless. Sara had time to gasp when he pressed his mouth to the tender skin on her neck and collarbone. Dizzy, she realized suddenly that he undone the buttons of her shirt.

"Um, wait," she said, her voice wobbling.

"No, he replied, gently placing her shirt out of their way. "No more waiting, Sara."

"Greg-" she started, holding him at arm's length. Greg lifted the arm, kissing the inside of her wrist, then inside her elbow. Sara shivered. She didn't think those would be sensitive areas of her body. She shook the thought off and tried to talk again. "I-" She trailed off, finding it very hard to concentrate. Greg was kissing her palm. She opened her mouth once more but was stopped by Greg's. He pulled back.

"Sara. I've been waiting for four years. I can't wait any longer. I need you." His lips moved to her ear. "This time I want to remember." he whispered.

Sara gave up on resisting him. "I need you too. I've-"

Greg kissed her again. This time his free hand worked at the drawstrings of her track sweats. Sara couldn't help him. She was too busy removing his own pants.

"I want to always have the taste of you on my lips," Greg whispered as they sank to the floor...

* * *

Sara opened her eyes a crack. She was curled in the curve of Greg's body, his arm over her waist. Her eyes traveled around the room, realizing they had visitors. Kara and Gregory's wide brown eyes started at them over the edge of the bed. Warm lips met the back of her neck, raising goosebumps on her body.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Almost 11:00." Greg told her, yawning.

"Mm." She turned under the warm blanket to burrow her face into Greg's shoulder.

"Sara?" A familiar voice called. She sat up quickly. The whole team stood there, along with Kara and Gregory. A number of weary yet fascinated faces-Grissom's, Catherine's, Warrick's, Nick's, and Greg's replacement, Jason's- looked down on them. Sara was grateful that Greg had left her in the blanket as she proceeded to dress.

"How the hell did you get here?" Greg asked.

"Kara and Gregory let us in," Nick said.

"After telling us that they met 'daddy'," Catherine added.

Jason added his two cents. "That was when we called."

"Right." She grinned, seeing the guys looking at her and raised an eyebrow. "Enjoying the view?" She inquired.

Nick grinned back. "Actually, yes."

"She's mine." Greg growled possessively as they got out of the bed.

Catherine whistled as Greg pulled on his shirt. "Yeah, well...damn Greggo. Being over seas really gave you some muscle."

Sara glared at her. "I know a hundred different ways to hide your body." Sara warned the older woman.

"This is all beautiful as the flowers of Spring," Grissom quoted. Sara felt a 'but' coming on. "but I need you back at work, Sara." She was right.

Sara groaned. "But Greg just came back!"

Warrick, who had been silent, spoke up. "Has it occurred to anyone that we thought Greg was dead for practically 5 years and now he's right in front of us?"

They all looked at each other. Simultaneously they all jumped Greg, except for Grissom (of course).

"This is so awkward," Greg said from where he was being held in a death grip by Catherine.

"Agreed." she looked around. "So...who's hungry?" She asked.

Kara and Gregory, and Greg, who managed to break away from Catherine, all screeched, "ME!"

Everyone laughed.

Just then, Catherine's cell phone rang. "Hello...oh, hi...Lindsay...okay," She turned to Warrick. "Honey, I have to go pick up Lindsay. Bye, Greg. I'm so glad you're back. We've missed you enormously," She gave him another bone crushing hug before leaving.

"I'll come too." Warrick called. "See you later, man." He said, slapping Greg on the back before following Catherine out.

"Yeah, and I need to check on before Marrisa before work," Nick said, leaving with Catherine and Warrick.

Jason also had to go, leaving the twins, Sara, Greg and Grissom.

"Marrisa?" Greg asked, Turning to Sara as they all entered the living room.

"Nick's wife," she answered, sitting down on the couch.

"Nick's married?" Greg cried, astounded. "How'd he get married before I did?" He wondered.

"I don't know. Oh, yeah, and Marrisa's pregnant with a healthy baby girl," Sara added.

"Wow...I really missed a lot. Warrick and Catherine are married too."

"How-" she started.

He cut her off, answering simply, "The ring."

"Oh, right," she said sheepishly.

Greg sighed. "What about you, Griss?" He asked the older man who was sitting by Sara on the couch with Kara in his lap.

"Nothing more than watching my students create and develop their families." Grissom said softly, toying with one of Kara's butterfly clips.

"Oh," Greg shrugged and started playing a game with Gregory.

Suddenly Greg's stomach growled and he looked over at Sara. "You know, I'm hungry." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Hint, hint."

Sara sighed. "Yeah, okay. What kind of sandwiches do you guys want ?" She asked.

"PEANUT BUTTER AND MARSHMALLOW!" Greg and Gregory shouted simultaneously.

She shook her head, grinning at how much son and father were alike.

"How 'bout you baby girl?" Sara asked her daughter.

"No sandwich, mommy. Grilles."

"So grilled cheese and peanut butter and marshmallow. Got it." She said. She walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. She pulled out the supplies and begin making the 'kids' food. When she was finished she looked through the little window out into the living room. She watched Greg play patty-cake with Kara while Gregory tugged on his dad's sleeve, begging for attention.

"Greg?" she called. "Could you get Gregory and Kara and bring them into the kitchen?"

"Sure. You know Sar, Greg and Gregory are going to get confusing."

"Yeah, I know. We'll give him a nickname. I named him Gregory 'cause I thought you weren't coming back."

Sara watched as Greg picked his son up, putting him on his back, and grabbed Kara's small hand.

She sighed with happiness. The love of her life returned to her and they could finally move on. Maybe one day get married.

Grissom looked at the brunette, seeing the small smile on her face. He remembered a conversation the two had not long after Greg left. "Was it for better or for worse?"

"For better." Sara said simply, joining the other three in the kitchen. She didn't see Greg grabbed the open container of marshmellow sauce and a spoon.

Greg turned towards Sara, scooped up his ammo, and aimed.

Grissom watched the glob of marshmallow hit Sara on the cheek. She turned and found the person who hit her.

Greg.

She grabbed a spoon and flicked Greg back. It turned into a all out war.

Grissom smiled and quietly crept over to the door. He let himself out, the sound of laugher following him.

It really was for better.

The End

-------------------------------------------

A/N: I hoped you liked this. I don't know where the idea came from exactly. I was just reading a book when all of a sudden it popped into my head. **Please Review!!!!!!!** No flames, although I can take **constructive criticism**. Thank you.


End file.
